


Strange Things Did Happen Here (No Stranger Would It Be)

by agirlnamedtruth



Series: WIPs [On Hiatus] [5]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5 Times, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Flashbacks, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Klaus said that everyone loved her, he meant everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Things Did Happen Here (No Stranger Would It Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill [this prompt](http://vd-kink.livejournal.com/784.html?thread=89616#t89616) on VD-Kink. Title from The Hanging Tree by Jennifer Lawrence/James Newton Howard.
> 
> I've not tagged this with any incest tags because, possibly for the first time, I didn't take it down that route. However due to the nature of them sharing Tatia and the relationship each of them has with her, it sometimes brushes up against that line, just saying.

"You were my first kiss," Rebekah admitted as she broke away from Tatia's lips, her voice barely a whisper so no-one else would hear her.

They do of course but Tatia pushed her blonde curls back and smiled warmly, her fingers coming up to trace Rebekah's lips. "I remember."

-x-

Tatia smiled fondly as Rebekah chased her son, Luka, out of the words, making coming back home a game rather than a chore.

"Thank you," she said once she had his hand safe in hers again. "He would have had me running about all day."

Rebekah smiled brightly at her, then softened it, glancing away. "I don't mind. It's rather fun actually, having someone I can outrun."

"Your brothers do not let you catch them?" Tatia asked, frowning as Rebekah's face fell. "Not that I'm saying you're a child still. You were fifteen this moon gone, isn't that right? I should have got you a gift, I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

"I’ve already forgotten." Rebekah blushed and Tatia smiled again, it was a soft kind of manipulation, to distract one sleight for another to gain her forgiveness. Tatia reached out, stroking her cheek where the blush was brightest, making it burn stronger under Rebekah’s skin. 

“You are too sweet,” Tatia said wistfully. She herself had been that age when she’d been married, already with child. Only three years had passed but it seemed so much longer. It made her ache to think how quickly she’d had to grow up, how soon all her games had to end. “Let me make it up to you. Let me leave Luka with your mother, then we will run in the woods. I’ll even let you catch me.”

“That may be,” Rebekah said, catching the end of one long plait in her fingers. “But be warned, I don’t intend to let you catch me without a fight.”

Tatia laughed, gently tapping Rebekah’s cheek when she noticed her hand was still lingering. “You’d better start running then, sweetheart.”

She watched as Rebekah turned and ran away, hands holding her dress away from her feet so she wouldn’t trip. When she was out of sight, Tatia closed her eyes, something in her chest making her feel like she’d been struck. She reached up, fingers finding her necklace, forming a fist around it. She could not fall in love again. It hurt too much. And yet, she knew, she could not bear to break another’s heart, especially such an innocent heart as Rebekah’s.

“Mama?” Luka tugged on her hand, reminding her there was one love she could pour her heart into.

“Come on, sweetie, let’s see what Esther has cooking,” Tatia said as she led him inside Rebekah’s house, rather than her own. The whole family had been so good to her, so welcoming, they felt more like blood than friends. Esther’s face lit up when she asked if she’d watch him while she played with Rebekah. Tatia wasn’t even sure if it was because she loved spending time with all the village’s kids or if she was indulging her so she could pretend to be a child herself for a little while but she was grateful for it all the same.

At first she felt silly running through the trees by herself. She knew Rebekah was out there somewhere but without a target, she was lost, the skirt of her dress dragging behind her, slowing her down.

“Rebekah?” she called out, stopping and turning around in a circle. She knew it defeated the object of the game but she hated the feeling in her gut that whispered to her all the terrible things that could have happened. What if she never found her? What if she’d sent her into the woods alone and in those few moments, she’d tripped and fallen and hurt herself?

She jumped when she felt hands on her waist but when she turned, there was Rebekah’s bright smile and her look of triumph. Breathing out, relief flooding her, Tatia pulled her even closer, hugging her. “You scared me.”

“I did?” Rebekah said, her voice small and confused as Tatia hugged her painfully tight. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Tatia apologised when she finally pulled back. It was a maternal reaction and she shook her head, touching the soft skin under her eyes to make sure tears hadn’t fallen. “My turn.”

She let her arms fall away from Rebekah’s back and she started running. She knew she wouldn’t get very far. She was out of practice, out of breath and only just out of Rebekah’s reach. 

“Got you,” Rebekah sang out when her hand closed around the gather of Tatia’s dress, forest green, like crushing leaves in her hand. “Again.”

“Hmm, you’re far too good at this,” Tatia admitted, holding up her hands in surrender. Her heart raced as she saw Rebekah blush again, a shy look flittering over her face before she overcame it, breaking out a wide, fearless smile.

“We could run together?” Rebekah suggested, taking her hand and entwining their fingers. She gripped tight, like she never wanted to let go and Tatia couldn’t stop herself from squeezing back.

“I’d like that,” she said and laughed when she felt the pull on her arm. It had been so long since she’d held someone’s hand, she couldn’t help feeling like a girl in love again.

They ran until their sides burned with the effort, until their legs ached and they barely had the breath with which to laugh. Only when Rebekah stumbled and Tatia grabbed her waist to right her did they stop running. She pulled her hand quickly back, ignoring the spark it had sent through them. She’d done it without thinking but now she’d felt it, she couldn’t ignore it. A part of her had always wondered if Rebekah liked her. The way she blushed, the way she giggled. And the way she made Tatia feel... she breathed in deeply, smiling indulgently. “Close your eyes.”

Rebekah frowned but she did as Tatia asked without hesitation, not even asking her why. With Rebekah’s eyes closed, she looked over her freely. She had grown so much in the short time Tatia had known her. Her lips fuller, her dress tighter around her curves. It was hard to think of her as a child as she stepped closer, closing the space between them and laying a gentle kiss on her lips.

A voice in her head told her she needed to leave it there. She needed to run again, laugh, say they were playing pretend but when she felt Rebekah’s waist under her hands, acting independently of all rational thought, she knew it was already too late. The kiss deepened beyond just a game as Rebekah ran her hand through Tatia’s hair, pushing back the thick braids to reveal the line of her jaw, the curve of her neck, the fading summer wind making her shiver and finally giving her the good sense to break the kiss.

Tatia held her hand to her mouth for a moment, as though she was scared if she didn’t, she might just dive back into another kiss. “Rebekah?”

“Yes?” she answered, opening her eyes slowly where they had fluttered closed.

Tatia bit her lip. She hated to do this, she really did. It wasn’t just that she really liked her; it was that the hope reflected in her eyes told of the perfect scenario that was already folding out in her dreams. But it couldn’t be. Not with her. “You understand we can’t tell anybody about this?”

She let her hands fall away from Rebekah’s hips as disappointment clouded her face. She was a smart girl, she had to understand. “There is someone better out there for you. Someone you can marry, that will give you children. You’ll see.”

“I’m sure I won’t,” Rebekah said, a strength coming over her that reassured Tatia. She would hurt for now, she would be upset with her for a while but she was angry because she couldn’t argue with her. She knew it had to remain between them, a secret.

“Of course you will, you’re the most beautiful girl here.” Tatia took her hand again but this time, Rebekah didn’t blush or come closer, she just let her arm hang limply. Tatia sighed sadly and let go again, turning back towards the lights of the village fires. “Time to go home, sweetheart.”

-x-

“You were my only kiss,” Rebekah said, looking even shyer. “I was waiting for you to change your mind.”

Tatia smiled, taking Rebekah’s face in her hands, kissing her fiercely. “I didn’t have to. I’ve wanted you ever since. I always loved you, sweetheart. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
